Harry's Secret
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: yeah summary inside. SLASH! Harry has one secret, one he plans to keep. Or is there more than one?
1. Are you okay?

AN: ok so here it is, my first 'real' slash. And the reason I write this AN is because my friend (hi kendy!) will proably read it so this is to assure her I'm not crazy. Wait. Nevermind. Anyways I wrote this(the fanfic not AN) because I find slashes funny...hmmm and lets throw some pirates and emo peoples in too. So not crazy! (I can see you laughing Kendy!)

AN: NOT CRAZY!

Harry stared at Draco who was sitting at the slytherin table, making out with some random slytherin girl. No. Not staring, glaring. Yeah that's it, glaring, because he would never stare at a Malfoy! Never! Harry shuddered at the thought of it.

"Uhhh Harry?" asked Ron, his good but sometimes clueless friend, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure." he said, pulling his gaze away from Malfoy. "I'm fine."

Ron looked in the direction Harry had previously been staring. "Disgusting! How anyone would even go near that ferret! Don't you think?"

"You know you're just saying that because no girl wants to kiss you let alone go out with you." he said, distracted by the handsome boy they were discussing. No not handsome. Gross!

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron practicly shouted, " And I thought we were friends!"

"Uhh yeah Ron," he answered, still distracted. " I mean, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Uhh Harry? Are you sure you're okay? I mean you just defended Malfoy and now you're going to bed just after breakfast!"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah Draco, I mean Ferret. Night."

So Harry left Ron sitting there. Sometimes people can be so clueless, he thought, thank god. He slowly made his way up to the gryffindor common room. He was just going to lay down for a bit. Maybe Ron was right, maybe he wasn't ok. Maybe, he thought but decided to leave that thought alone.

Hermione was waiting for him though. She stood in front of the portrait gaurding the room. She wasn't smiling.

"I know you're secret Harry." she said.

"Wha...what se secret?" he stuttered. Was his love, err hate, so obvious?

"Wrists. Now." was all Hermione said.

Harry pulled away. NO!, he thought, she mustn't find out!

He ran.

AN: Ok end of chapter R&R! 


	2. Not so bad after all right?

AN: I knew you'd laugh Kendy. Yes so wrong yet sooo funny...now on to pirates, dramatic love confessing and un emo ish ness! yeah you'll get the spell i hope, if you remember.(you do, you told me!)

Hermione chased Harry through the corridors. Harry was faster and soon Hermione got tired.  
"Exsmellyarmpits!" she cast a spell on him.

Harry screamed. Hermione caught up with him and grabbed his arm. Quickly she pulled up his sleeve. She gasped at what she saw.

"Harry!" she cried, "How could you?"

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry but it was so hard!" Harry was crying now, I mean he had something in his eye that is. " I just couldn't take it anymore, the pressure. And and..." He trailed off and yes I suppose he was crying a bit.

He looked down at his wrist in shame. The black lines stuck out like a sore thumb when his sleeve was down. Now he felt awful. Harry had often had Hermione practicly doing his homework for him but this was worse. Much.

"Listen Harry, it's ok." cooed Hermione. She glanced around nervously before pulling up her sleeve. "Look, I'm worse. Don't flip out on me and don't tell please Harry"  
Hermione's wrist was covered in scars. Each deeper than the next. Harry looked from his ink stained wrist to hers.

"Wow." was all he could say, he felt bad for thinking cheating on a test was bad.

"Yeah, but please Harry! I beg you!" she cried, "Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, but please tell me why." he said.

Hermione sighed. She wiped the tears from her eyes, taking the mascara with it. At that moment she really did look emo. "Ron." was all she said before running off.

"Wait!" called Harry after her, "Don't tell on me ok?"

He got no reply.

For a while, Harry sat pondering his friend's answer. Ron. Did he do it to her? Or was it something he did that made her do it? Then, to make his mind even more confused, Dra, I mean Mal, I mean Ferret showed up.

" Saw you eyin me potter," he spat, "Jealous?"

"Of you're girlfriend? Nah!" Harry replied.

Ferret looked at him like he had three heads, nah make it six heads. " You okay potter?" he asked, in mock digust. "Seen any dementors lately?"

"Uhh yah," Harry said. "Tons!"

Dra, I mean Ferret, gave him the same look again, only this time twelve heads. Then he gave up and walked away.

"Dra! Ma! Ca! Me!" Harry called after him in desperation, " Fer..."

And then he lost his voice.

AN: Ok so no pirates yet...but they're coming! 


	3. AND we're pirates!

AN: Okay finally the next chapter and probably not the last. I'm still not crazy!

Disclaimer: like I totally own all charactor's in this because if I did I would totally write this!!!!! kidding by the way (for people who can't take a joke). yeah I do not own harry potter or gilmore girls! (yes Kendy, pirate finn has arrived! and lets throw in some never!) I dont own Valient either(havent even read it)

Harry was once again alone in the hall. Hermione had caught him cheating, and confess to being...what? emo? Sure, why not! And then to make matters worse he had embarassed himself in front of Malfoy.

" Hey Harry!" Ron shouted from somewhere else. " I thought I'd find you here. Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry shook his head and stared in the direction Hermione had gone. Ron sat down beside his friend.

" You know Harry." he said, " You're a good friend so I ought to tell you..."

Harry looked at Ron with a questioning look.

" I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really" Ron stopped to catch his breath, " love"  
At that moment Harry got his voice back. " What? Who? Mione?" He shouted.

" nothing." Ron mumbled, " Hey did you hear? My cousin's transferred to Hogwarts"  
"Oh" Harry said, " Which cousin"  
Just then Finn (ya from gilmore girls) walked up with Hermione. They were arm in arm and laughing at something. Ron jumped up.  
" Hey! What's this?" he asked.  
" It's me! and Mione!" Finn answered, " AND we're pirates!!!!!!"

Harry walked away, well ran really.

" But...Mione! I love you!" he shouted, " I have always loved you! I love hermione granger!!!!!!!"

Hermione looked from Ron to Finn, unsure of what to do.

" I have always been a pirate!" Finn offered.

Back with Harry...

Harry was once again staring, no glaring at Draco, not Malfoy, no Ferret! F E R R E T!!!!!!! with love, I mean hatred. He was hanging out with some other slytherin guys and making fun of little first years.

" Yo!" he shouted, " Potter"  
" Yes Ferret!" he said sarcasticly.

" Are you gay?" Malfoy questioned. His friends began to laugh.

Harry blushed. " No."

Malfoy laughed again before walking away.

And Harry began to cry.

Ron couldn't believe it! Hermione picked Finn over him? He was in the gryfindor common room now, playing wizard chess. Neville was the only other person in the room.  
" Ronnie!" Neville said. " What's wrong?"

" NOthing" Ron grumbled.  
" Got any nevermore friend?" asked Neville.  
" Hmmm yeah it's over there."

to be continued...and finished probably... 


	4. Harry confesses!

Warning: slashiness, nevermore,pirates, and emo people...!

Disclaimer: still dont own the charactors or never...

Hermione and Finn were wandering aimlessly with an aim when a younger witch ran up to them.

" Finn! Finn!" she shouted.  
" Hi?" Finn said back.

" I'm Kendra and I'm like your biggest fan and I'm totally a pirate too and," Kendra said, " Can I have your autograph? Please!"

So Finn gave Kendra his autograph and she went away.

" Hey listen Finn," Hermione said.  
" Mmmmhmmm" Finn mmmhmmmed.

" I can't be with you anymore because you're too famous!" she cried dramacticly.  
"Mmmmmhmmmm" he mmmmhmmmed again.

Suddenly Ron was there as if he had sensed the breakup from where ever he was. Or maybe he's a stalker!

" Mione!" he shouted, " I love you still!"

" I love you too Ronniekins!!!!!!" Hermione shouted back.

" Why is everyone shouting?" asked Finn.

Nobody answered him. How rude!

" Ron?" Hermione asked, " Are you wearing mascara?"

" Yeah..." Ron admitted, " I was attempting to look emo but Neville pulls it off better than me."

Harry was still crying when Ferret came back.

" What do you want?" Harry asked, annoyed.

" You" Draco said.  
" Really? Draco, I"Harry said excitedly.

" to die." FERRET finished.

"But Draco!" Harry whined, " Please don't be that way!"

" Why shouldn't I be?"

" Because I..." Harry said, " because I love you!!!" 


	5. One day

AN: OK this is the last chapter!!!!! More Never and Pirates and emo ppl and slashiness!!! Still totally NOT CRAZY!

"You love me?" asked Draco, "But that can't be! Listen Harry, You are so not my type!"

Harry whipped a tear from his eye. "Then what is your type Draco?"

"Well actually…"Draco said, "It's Neville."

"Neville?!" shouted Harry.

"Yeah. He's emo. Skinny jeans. My type." Draco blushed as he said this.

Harry was devastated! Draco got up and walked away, leaving Harry crying like a baby.

"Ronniekins!" Hermione said, "I love you so much!"

The two were sitting outside 'doing their homework'. Well Hermione was. Ron was pumping geography into his brain.

"I love you too Mione!" Ron said.

"Yes, but listen!" Hermione said, "We have to talk!"

Oh no. "About what honey?" Ron asked a little too innocently.

"I can't be your girlfriend if you keep doing that!" Hermione said.

"It's just some harmless Nevermore Mione!" Ron yelled.

"No. It's not. You're on Quack too." Hermione cried.

"But Mione! It's okay! I can quit!" Ron promised.

"Okay!" Hermione said.

"Neville?" asked Harry.

"Yes?"

" I saw you kiss Draco!"

"Harry!" Neville cried, "Don't hurt me because he still won't love you!"

Just then Draco walked in.

"Hey guys!" he said, "What's up?"

Harry sniffled. "I'm leaving Hogwarts!"

"Good!" shouted Draco and Neville in unison.

One day, he thought, I will be emo.

AN: Really lame ending but too bad!

THE END!


End file.
